I'm not your damsel in distress
by ivythepottedplant
Summary: Starfire is nearly 18, and more than capable of handling herself. She's no longer a naive young fighter always relying on Robin to save her, and her powers and strength continue to develop and make her into a frightening warrior. She's always crushed on Robin, but after years of him never fully admitting his affections for her, will Star find another guy who will?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Starfire glided through the cool Jump City air, her long red tresses flowing behind her as she surveyed the quiet city beneath her. She sighed contentedly, for as much as she loved her fellow Titans and their company, there was something about flying around without distraction that was undeniably peaceful.

She couldn't stop the happy smile from spreading across her bronze features. Pausing, she halted midair, eyes narrowed as she glanced around, making sure she wasn't missing any possible crimes happening on her watch.

It was almost ridiculous how Robin would never allow her to patrol on her own, even though she was nearly 18 in human years. And, she was no longer just a pretty good fighter that always relied on Robin to catch her when she fell, she was more than capable of fighting and blasting her way through whatever stood in her way.

The thought of Robin made her cheeks flush, because as much as she pushed his behavior off as "treating her like one of the team", she never saw HIM catching Beast Boy in his arms when he fell. Giggling, she pictured the two of them doing so and laughed even more.

Continuing on her calm journey, she observed the towering skyscrapers and masses of buildings that filled Jump City, admiring the look of the black buildings against the almost purple night sky.

Watching people make their way around the darkened downtown, looking as small as ants from Star's vantage point. She swooped down, out of sight from the citizens but closer to observe any trouble nearby.

Jump had been free of any major criminal disturbances for nearly a month; a huge change from the Titan's almost daily fights against notorious villains.

Starfire pursed her lips, pleased that the Titan's weren't allowed any downtime and fun because of all their outings, but worried that the city was almost...too quiet.

Pushing a red-gold lock out of her eyes, she glanced down at the lit screen of her Titan-watch, and was almost a little sad to see that her nightly watch was nearly over. She let a small smile grace her face at the thought of seeing her teammates again, and began to finish one more circle around downtown before heading back to the Tower.

She twisted and glided in between massive buildings, once more losing herself in the joy of flight, when she noticed a darkened figure running along the top of the buildings behind her.

She gave no notice of the mystery person, keeping them in her sight but making no rash moves or showing any sign that she saw them. She flew another few minutes, casually glancing back to find the figure stealthily following her without pause.

She dived down, her figure a blur as she pulled her arms to her side and dived towards the quickly approaching street.

At the last second, she pulled up, veering behind the building she last saw the person running across, and she quickly sped to the top, clicking her watch to activate a chameleon-like cover upon her self, masking her easily from vision at a range, but not totally invisible.

She halted before she reached the top of the building, slowly pulling herself up onto it, making nearly no sound as she observed the area.

No sign of mystery-stalker person anywhere. Pursing her lips, she didn't stand up from her crouch, her gut telling her that they hadn't left just yet.

Her quiet breaths made little noise, and she kept her ears open for any disturbances nearby.

Suddenly she heard it, soft footsteps patrolling around the edge of the tower, most likely observing the sky and ground to see where she had dived off to earlier.

Taking a deep breath, she padded quickly across the smooth concrete, using her arms to push herself up and behind air vents located in the middle of the roof.

Her green eyes had adapted to the dark during her long flight, and she peered out from her hiding spot, catching sight of someone peering over the edge of the building, a strong masculine figure clothed in black spandex, his broad shoulders showing prominent muscles against the outfit, and she took a second to admire _him,_ shaking her head with a blush across her cheeks.

He stood up slowly from his crouch, quiet mutters escaping from him, as he continued his search around the roof for her.

He continued along the edge, feet inches away from the sharp drop, she observed quietly, slowly pulling herself into a similar crouch to the one he was just in and heading towards him, her graceful walk nearly soundless.

She was nearly at his back, and with lightning speed, she used her Tamaranean strength to pull him towards her and to the ground.

Letting out a loud swear, the man growled as she held him down, her arm pressing against his throat, and none too gently, as she greeted him with her normal joy, besides the fact that he had been following her.

"Hello friend!" She spoke down to him, smiling and furrowing her brow as she continued, her red hair falling down and ticking his face as he inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries.

"Can I do the helping of you? Why were you following me on this joyous night?" Staring down at him, she patiently waited for his response. "Following?" He chuckled " I was just... taking a, uh, stroll around town?" Glancing up into her bright green eyes, he knew she far from believed his lie.

Narrowing her eyes, she added more pressure onto his throat, "Hmmm well, I could've sworn that for the last...let's see... fifteen minutes you seemed to be running across the top of buildings following after me. Is there a reasons you just happened to be going in the same direction I am for that long?"

Her tone was sarcastic, and amused, as she peered down into the darkened face, unable to make out any facial features, because of the mask covering most of his face, but she could see his bright eyes staring up at her.

"Sorry gorgeous, but I have no idea what you're talking about" He replied cheekily, "I was just taking a nice stroll when you decided to jump me...not that I mind...I like a violent girl."

There was no missing the toothy grin on his face now, and Starfire let out a sigh before pressing her arm down again, pleased as he breathing hitched as she drove his head down to the concrete.

"Mystery man, I do not have time for the messing around tonight, my watch is nearly over, and at this rate," She glanced down at her watch, "I'm taking you back to the tower with me for some investigating if our conversation continues to go in circles."

His grin managed to get even wider, annoying Star as he replied again "Princess, did you just invite me to go home with you? Normally I wouldn't want to move so quickly into a relationship, but hey, I can make an exception for you."

He attempted to lean up towards her, but Star let out another exasperated sigh before pushing him down again, this time making no response to his flirtatious words as she quickly flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his hands around his back, taking out a pair of Titan-enhanced hand cuffs and locking them around his wrists.

"I guess if this is how it's going to be, you can come back and meet the rest of the team, and I won't promise that they'll refrain from taking your questioning a little bit more seriously." Glaring down at him again, she pulled him to his feet, but was a little less rough this time.

"I'm sorry for having to take you back when you haven't ACTUALLY done anything, besides being a creep, but I have a feeling that you're not up to anything good." She added, and before he could reply, she grabbed his cuffed arms and leaped off the edge of the roof.

Thanks so much for reading! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so I apologize if it's not top notch, and anything you would like me to change or do differently, I would love to hear! I'll try to upload regularly (Not sure exactly "regularly will be... but I should figure out a schedule pretty soon.)

Disclaimer- I (sadly) do not own the teen titans, just like writing about them.

-Ivy


	2. Chapter 2

Red x point of view

Red X smirked as the redheaded beauty soared across the hushed city, her mane of red tresses flowing in the wind as she made her way towards the tower.

Her green eyes stared ahead, determined and strong, occasionally flickering down upon his own face. These looks didn't got unnoticed by him, widening his already present smirk, and finding himself unable to take his eyes away from her.

She was more and more beautiful with every passing day, never failing to catch his eye as she flew around the city. And it wasn't just her beauty that captivated him…it was everything about her very being, her glowing personality, her naivety, the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed, her smile that could light up entire cities with it's shine.

Shaking his head, he pushed these sappy thoughts away, and feeling unnerved by this sudden rush of feeling, he used their proximity to push himself even more into her, aligning his back against her lower stomach and leaning backwards, placing his head against her abdomen as he grinned up at her.

He didn't need to even see her eye roll, and she lit up a bright pink before hastily wiggling away from him, shifting her grip on his arms to move him away from her.

With a glimmer in his eye, he pouted, not moving his eyes from hers. "C'mon princess, it's chilly up here! The least you could do is let me cuddle a bit with you, before i freeze to death!" he exclaimed dramatically, shivering for effect as he kept his pout in place.

Glaring, Starfire tartly replied " We will be doing nothing of the sort, and I'm sure you'll survive the next few minutes until we reach the tower. Now keep your mouth shut and hopefully this will be over soon."

He sighed in mock exasperation. "Unless you want to show up at the tower with a popsicle for a prisoner, I require you to keep me warm." and he resumed his earlier place before, not missing the heat gathering around where they touched, and the slight electricity of the contact.

When she tried to move away again, he growled and pushed even closer, sending tingles down her spine as they smushed together. She huffed, and glanced around her surroundings before smirking. "How's this for close?" She said, and released her grip, dropping him into the water surrounding the tower.

He threw his head back up at her as he plummeted down to the sea below him, "You better catch me princess! Not that I'd rather be dropped on concrete, but I don't want to go for a swim with handcuffs on!" He shouted, smiling as the Tamaranean dived towards him, shimmering with a soft green glow as she swooped underneath him once more, managing to catch him ten feet above the water, and without letting him get another word in, shot across the sky to the Tower, now only meters away.

Landing gracefully on the roof besides her heavy captive, Star set him down and brushed off her bright purple uniform, before straightening and grabbing the man once more and pulling him after her as she headed for the entrance to the tower.

They continued quickly down the stairway, him managing to let out a few flirty remarks, and Starfire merely scoffing as they arrived at the door leading into the lit hallway inside the tower.

They walked along the wooden floors, hearing chatter in the distance as she expertly maneuvered her way towards the containment room. Pressing her hand against the scanner next to the door, she waited for it to process before saying in a clear voice "Starfire."

Before hearing a beep and a green light appear on the screen, the metal doors, similar to an elevators, moved apart, revealing a pristine white room with several glass containers located inside, sitting upon white tile.

Star would've preferred a green or purple room, but Robin was in charge of setting up this room with high tech, and sadly, the design. Repeating the handscan and voice recognition earlier, she opened up one of the glass containers and shoved him in, the glass door swiftly closing as soon as he was fully inside.

Motioning to the handcuffs still tightly bound around his wrists, Red X narrowed his eyes as Starfire smiled sarcastically, shrugging her shoulders as if confused to what he was pointing out. He growled "First you drop me, and now you leave me in a container all alone with VERY RESTRICTING handcuffs on? I thought you were supposed to be nice, Gorgeous."

Smirking, she walked closer to him, the glass door separating him but hearing his voice clearly due to the surveillance and recording technology located inside his "cell". "And might I add," He continued, "I still have no actual reason of being here besides a crazy redhead attacking me when all I was doing was…" Star interrupted " Taking a night stroll, minding your own business, blah blah blah." She sarcastically muttered. "I don't believe stalking someone counts as doing NOTHING, but considering well, who you are, I wouldn't doubt that you were up to no good."

He gasped in mock hurt. "Ouch, c'mon Princess, I saw you flying around and wanted to enjoy the view, can you really blame a guy?"

Star opened her mouth, before the whoosh of the main doors interrupted her.

"No, but I can." Robin added casually.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers!

I apologize for the break, I've been attempting to figure out a publishing schedule type thing for the story, and since I published the first chapters so quickly after each other, I'm trying to decide if I should take longer to plan them out, edit them, and so on.

I usually sit down, write, and edit the chapters without break, but I want to try to put out more quality work (which may take a while, and I'm sorry about that, I'm trying to become a better writer, but I need lots of practice!)

So I'm thinking of publishing a chapter once or twice a week, not sure on the specific days yet, but if you guys would want to suggest a day or two for me to post them on, or if you don't really care either way, that would be great!

And the feedback so far on this has made me so happy, I was terrified of what people would think of it so far, but you all have posted such positive, constructive comments, and ahhhh! Thank you guys so much, and enjoy!

Red x

Scowling over at Robin, Red X felt more than irritated about the Boy Wonder's interruption of his chat with Starfire. His eyes scanned her face, resigned to the way her eyes usually lit up at his presence.

But, strangely, Starfire's previous grin seemed forced with Robin's entrance, looking mildly uncomfortable as he strided over to them.

"Hello Robin." She called out, her eyes flicking towards his, her soft-spoken voice wavering.

Robin smiled tightly, his focus on the criminal in front of them, and not on the beautiful redhead nearby. "What was he up to this time?" "Stealing more Xenothium?" Robin paced impatiently in front of the cell, his brow furrowed, waiting for Star's response.

"Nothing like that this time." She bit her lip, pulling her eyes away from the floor and towards the pacing figure in front of her. "I was following my usual route, and I noticed someone following me for a while, and here he is." She raised her hands, indicating their prisoner.

Red X pulled his eyes away from Starfire, smirking over at Robin through his mask, "I couldn't help myself, seeing such a beauty flying through the city all alone at night, I figured she could use some company."

He smugly watched Robin's glare intensify, pleased to have done anything to upset the hero.

"Have you checked him for any illicit materials?" He chose to ignore the comment, questioning Star further, he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, and shrugging his touch off, she moved closer to the doors. "No, his suit didn't show any indication of any radioactive substance on the scanner." Nodding over at the computers near the entrance. "I don't believe that he has any on him, but any other stolen merchandise, I'm unsure about."

Red X was even more aware of the tense atmosphere between to two, noticing Robin's fallen look as his hand returned to his side, and Star's guarded attitude. He was surprised at the two friends' behavior, or whatever they claimed to be.

The questioning continued for a few more minutes, Robin checking the computers, adjusting the cameras, and testing the security features briefly before taking one more deflated look at Star and exiting.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Her face tightened. "That is none of your concern." Her voice was toneless. "Robin and I are friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Hey now, I didn't ask for the status of you two's strange little relationship, but anyone that lets someone as bewitching as you get away, well, they're a massive idiot." Trying to cheer her up, he moved the conversation towards a less upsetting subject. "So I'm guessing there's no chance of me sneaking out of here later and finding you?"

She rolled her eyes, chuckling as she finished working on the computers, and smiled over at him. "No, I'm afraid you're stuck in here for the night, locked up nice and tight." she banged on the nearby doors for emphasis. "And I will be nice and warm in my bed, all the way across the tower." She narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"You're crushing me here Princess," He cried, clutching his hands to his chest dramatically "How will I survive a night without your divine beauty?"

She giggled, waltzing over to the door, and stepped halfway out before turning back to him once more. "Maybe, if you're a good little criminal, I'll bring you breakfast in the morning."

The lights flickered off, and Red X fell asleep on his cot with a smile.

Since the containment room of the Tower had no windows, Red X was awoken to the sound of the overhead lights being powered on, and the entering of Starfire, carrying a tray of heavenly smelling breakfast.

"Goodmorning sunshine." He called, moving up from the bed and stretching his arms out behind him as he approached the front of the cell. "Goodmorning moderately creepy criminal." She called, seeming much more at ease than the previous night, she typed in the code and walked in, setting the tray of waffles, orange juice, and a banana down.

He eagerly set to devour the food, almost moaning at the fluffy texture of the waffles, and managed to scarf down the whole meal barely a minute after he grabbed the utensils. Star watched him, a mixed expression of disgust and amusement upon her face.

He let out a happy sigh, placing the tray on the hard floor and patting his stomach. "Is there anything you can't do? Those may have been the best waffles I have ever had the pleasure of eating." Seeing her grin grow, he pushed down his own goofy smile, knowing that their happy moments over waffles and between the door of the cell was less than nothing.

"So what do you plan to do with me today?" He dropped down into a push-up position, and started his morning workout routine, easily completing several reps. "I guess we can't hold you up for following me, but let's not make it a habit" She replied, picking up the breakfast mess and placing the tray against her hip. "So I'll be escorting you back into Jump once I clean this up."

He jumped up, letting out an excited whoop. "More close contact flying, I'm hoping?" He wiggled his eyebrows, wincing as she smacked him in the shoulder, her green orbs narrowing as she sarcastically laughed and backed out of the room.

"How about no?"

Hope this gave a little insight on Star and Robin's relationship in the story right now, and of course, a cute moment or two between her and Red X. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The mid afternoon sun shown down upon the towering buildings of downtown Jump, but the heat in the air made Starfire smile as her tan skin absorbed the heat like a sponge. She flew back the the building that ironically barely hours ago she shoved Red X's handcuffs on, although now for the exact opposite reason.

The aforementioned masked man was now lain comfortably against her, enjoying the ride back, though she barely attempted to push him off, as she found his touch strangely comforting.

She blinked down at him, feeling a twinge in her stomach as she removed her arms from around his waist, and shuffled back, putting some space in-between the two.

He spun around, black boots shifting across the heated cement. "Don't worry milady, this is far from goodbye." He raised a glove hand and wagged his finger back and forth, as if scolding a naughty child. "Next time, you come to ME, so we can avoid this whole 'oh no he's stalking me' problem. Which, as I said before-"

"You? Stalking? Never!" Interrupting him, she stuck her tongue out and stepped back , something keeping her grounded, making her unable to leave just yet.

Eyes flickering over him, she tilted her head back, as if enjoying the rays of heat fanning down across her cheeks, unsure if she was expecting him to leave…or say something….

Her question didn't go unanswered for long, because when she titled her head back down, his face was barely centimeters from her own, his warm breath brushing over her lips, a spicy smell wafting off of him. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt a strange warmth growing inside her, and was naturally attracted to the heat, so her head seemed to automatically pull down towards his...

A loud beep emanated from the communicator strapped around her wrist, causing Star to fly back so quickly she nearly tipped herself over the precarious edge of the roof. His hand caught hers, fingers entwining around her wrist, which she hastily, but not unkindly, moved off, feeling confused and uncertain about the previous moment.

Her communicator beeped again, it's watch-like face blinking red as an incoming message came.

She glanced from the communicator, to Red X, and back.

"I should….uh….."

Red X leaned against the air vents nearby, watching the flustered redhead's confusion with his own cheeks heating up, scratching his head, and thanking the mask from showing his feelings about the moment, the image of her soft lips leaning towards his continued flashed through his mind.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied, staring at the ground as he scuffed his boot along the concrete, shifting gravel underneath the sole.

Star turned away, and paced back and forth, before slamming her finger down on the 'accept' button, before she could talk herself out of it.

"Star, there's a problem at the tower. Head back as soon as possible." Robin's face appeared, and then disappeared, the message brief, and his face emotionless. Star bit her lip, turning her head slightly, and seeing the familiar figure still there, waiting.

Floating towards him, she stared at her feet, which were nearly dragging along the ground as she approached him once more. Not as close as previously, hoping to ease the strange tension that filled the atmosphere around them.

Red X wasn't having any of that. He swiftly strode towards her, putting a gloved finger underneath her chin, his fingers shaking as he tilted the glowing green orbs towards his own.

"C'mon cutie, no need to be nervous around me." His crooked grin sent tingles down her spine, and his touch, fabric to skin, heated her cheeks, and she looked down, up, anywhere but his face.

"I...um...must return to the tower...urgent message..." Stuttering and feeling more nervous than she had ever felt around Red X before, her skin itched to be closer to him, to feel that joyous and strange warmth between the two, to press her lips against his own-

But Star jolted backwards, as the overwhelming feelings and sensations she had felt made her fidgety, and she needed to leave, get away from all of this. Now.

"Have a good afternoon." She bid calmly, squaring her shoulders and wiping the ever-present emotion from her face. Starfire dove off the tower, trying to push down the thoughts racing through her mind, then took a deep breath and soared towards the tower.

Entering, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and attempting to calm the hurricane of thoughts, her mind needed to be focused on the mission. Not…a criminal.

Forcing one foot in front of the other, Star walked down the lit hallway, her mind lost again as she thought about the last time she had felt even an inkling of what she was feeling now… with Robin.

Star flung open the doors to her beloved home, happiness radiating off of her, her smile bright and eyes shining as she pulled Robin in behind her, their fingers wrapped together and both of them stealing glances towards each other.

The Titans were home, back from Tokyo.

Shouldering the purple suitcase, she swung a thumb towards her room, pulling back from him as she walked backwards towards it.

"I must return the suit of cases to my room" She chirped "But after that maybe we could do 'the talking' ?"

Starfire, overwhelmed with happiness at the hopeful progression of her long time crush and the possibility of being in 'the relationship' with Robin, failed to notice the way his smile faltered, jaw clenching uncomfortably as he nodded, black cape swinging around him as he pulled his gaze away from her.

Skipping , she let out a happy sigh, swinging the luggage onto her fluffy pink bed, planting a kiss on her beloved Silkie, and floating back into the empty hallway, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she knocked on the closed doors of Robin's room.

The doors swiftly opened, and Star entered the neat abode, taking in the dark blue walls, orderly closet, and neatly made bed. She sat on the smooth white comforter, legs swinging back and forth anxiously as she watched Robin fish out the last of his clothing and stuff it back into his wardrobe.

He spun around, shuffling his feet slightly as he approached the joyful Tamaranean.

His masked eyes met her own, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Star…. the kiss…. I don't think…." He stopped, shaking his head, pacing back and forth in front of the bed she was currently sat upon.

"Star. We can't… We can't do this."

Glancing around, she pushed herself off the bed and towards the door.

"Do you not wish to talk right now? It is alright if you do not, I know you are tired from the trip-"

Robin grabbed her wrists in his hands, shaking his head, sighing.

"Star, this thing.." He motioned in-between them. "It can't happen. Not now, maybe not ever."

Ice filled Star's veins. The butterflies were gone, dead, her legs locked, and felt the prick of tears filling her bright green eyes. No. They had kissed, he liked her, she liked him, they could be together now...

A passion-filled kiss entered her was tired, he was confused, things couldn't go like this.

Before she could voice her confusion, he stopped her once again, confirming the horrible thoughts racing through her mind.

"No relationship other than friends and team mates can exist between us. There's Slade, The Brotherhood of Evil, they would take advantage of the way I feel about you, they would hurt you, use you to get to me, that can't happen."

The words were knives to Star's already weakened heart, and she registered them, but could not understand, refused to understand their meaning. She began to shake, and shoved his hands away from her.

"No Robin, no." She let her tears fall, her glistening eyes fastened on him. "Every time you get close to ANYONE you push them away, refuse to let them into your heart. We are Titans TOGETHER, and I have already been targeted! So has Raven, and Beast Boy, and Cyborg! You think that hurting me, crushing what's between us, will stop me from being targeted?" She laughed bitterly, an angry green glow surrounding her.

"When we kissed, I know what I felt. And I know what you felt. And you would throw all that away, for this insane notion of trying not to avoid me being targeted MORE because of us being together." Her eyes narrowed.

"In this moment, you have hurt me more than any blow, any bruise, or broken bone, or any injury that any villain could ever give me."

Robin took the words, he took her anger, and he accepted it. He treasured Starfire more than she knew, and the way he was breaking her heart made him feel empty, a shell, because he knew, that doing this was the right thing.

He refused to put Star in danger, even with his heart crying out for him to take away all the pain, to reassure her that he would never leave her, kiss her into oblivion.

A hero, with bat symbol upon his chest, flashed into Robin's mind, and the echo of his words were forever etched there. He had to do this. His duty was to Jump, to Gotham, to protecting citizens. He couldn't accept this girl into his heart. No matter how sweet, kind, and beautiful she was.

Starfire's anger was a storm, growing in power and fury as she snarled out a stream of angry words. And the fact that Robin remained silent added fuel to the fire.

"You know what Robin? I'm GLAD you have made this decision for us. I no longer wish to be in the relationship with you, and any feelings I felt for you?"

Tears streamed from her flaming eyes.

"Consider them gone."

oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooo

Hello readers!

Hope you enjoyed yet another chapter of I'm not your damsel in distress!

Andddd how do you all feel about Thursday and Sunday updates? They'll probably be late (Like this one right now) But with the help of my fantastic editor (Huge shout out to my bestfriend Veronica, for being amazinnnggg and helping me with the brainstorming, editing and much much more!) I should be able to put them out with no problem!

And I may put a few extra chapters out a week (depends on how much homework I have, or how into the writing I am) but definitely count on Thursday and Sundays.

Any questions, comments, or helpful criticism are greatly appreciated and I will try to answer all of you!

Thanks for reading!

-Ivy


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers!

Hope you're ready for an almost Monday but technically still Sunday update!

For some reason I find it a lot easier to focus on writing at night, and sorry if this one is short, I'll try to write maybe a 2k one for Thursday?

Enjoy!

oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

The coms room was full of activity, Beast Boy and Cyborg screaming at the top of their lungs at their newest video game obsession, and Raven pouring over a book on the corner of the couch, earplugs shoved in her ears, desperately trying to ignore the two.

But, Star thought as she surveyed the room, but the certain hero that had been filling her thoughts, that was missing.

The absence of Robin would have once worried her, but instead Star felt a wave of relief.

She wouldn't have to face the masked man right then and there, in front of her friends, but eventually she was going to be forced into a situation alone with him, and that would bring up problems that had long been buried.

She slid onto the couch next to Beastboy, unsurprised when all he managed was a grunt for a greeting. She was content to sit back and watch the two friends play games, commenting on this or that.

"So the point of the game is to steal, kill, and destroy things." She questioned, watching open mouthed as Beastboy's character beat down a man and stole his red Ferrari. "You do realize that this is the OPPOSITE of what you for, I don't know, a living?!"

Beastboy shrugged nonchalantly, grinning as he mowed down several people with the recently stolen car. "Pfft, it's just a game Star, you don't think I would ACTUALLY do this, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm not sure this….'Grand Theft Auto' is appropriate for a HERO to be playing." She teased, picking up the open game case and examining the cover.

This playful banter continued for a while, and she laughed as Cyborg and Beastboy wrecked havoc throughout the game. After chatting with the boys for a few moments longer, she strode over to Raven and plopped down on the couch next to her.

The ancient tome Raven was flipping through seemed to be centuries old, the black faded leather peeling off on the cover and around the spine.

"What are you reading?" Starfire moved closer, peeking over Raven's hands to see the text on the pages. Hastily pulling the book to her chest, the hooded girl narrowed her eyes at Starfire, but had a small smile on her face as she removed the brightly colored ear plugs and casually threw them on the side table next to her.

"Oh you know, this or that." she said airily, closing the book together with a clap of her hands and setting it carefully down on the table also.

The empath took a deep breath, shaking out her cloak and standing from the couch, and motioned towards the doors leading to the outside deck.

"Join me for a quick meditation break before boy wonder decides to grace us with his presence?"

Smiling happily, Star quickly accepted and headed outside with Raven. Another beautiful day in Jump, the late spring weather was the perfect temperature for an excursion outside. The setting sun filled the sky with it's vibrant colors, shades of orange, pink, red, and purple making a beautiful scene for the two girls.

They sat down on two padded cushions near the edge of the deck, shifting and adjusting their positions before entering the familiar pose and clearing their minds.

Star calmed her breathing into a slow steady flow, and held her hands out to Raven. Placing their palms flat against each others , Raven helping draw some of the frantic emotion from Star, causing her to emanate a faint glow, making the air warm around them.

Meditating with Raven made Star feel more at peace then she had in weeks, and she regretted not making time to come out and do this more often. Raven and her, despite their personalities being complete polar opposites, had forged a strong friendship, and they usually talked and meditated almost every day together.

Until her fight with Robin.

Knowing Raven would be able to spot her emotions from the conflict from a mile away, Star avoided the empath for nearly two weeks, as well as the rest of the Titans, not even finding solace in her room, she flew around the city from dusk to dawn, spending her days volunteering to patrol more and more often, making up excuses at every turn, and trying to sort her feelings out alone.

And for days on end, she wallowed in her negative emotions, crying her eyes out for days until someone found her, someone came and pulled her out of the hole she had dug for herself.

Red X.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Halloween guys! Hope you all had a fantastic time trick or treating, or partying, or whatever you did today. I'm sorry for how short the last chapter was, and I will definitely be making some major revisions and edits to it this weekend.

Enjoy!

oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo

Heart break isn't easy.

Starfire was torn. She was a fragment of herself, not leaving her room for days, staring at the blank ceiling, as if the answer to end the suffering she was going through would appear somehow.

The salty tears continued to pour down her face, trickling out while she tried to piece her heart back together.

Pain was all she could feel, all she could think, all she was. A pit of misery and sadness, and the emptiness seemed to consume her.

For once, she despised the emotions she felt. She didn't want to feel anything. Not happiness, not joy, and not the blackness that seemed to replace her usual green glow. She envied Raven, for her ability to shut the world out and push away all that she was feeling.

She was run by her emotions, fueled by her happiness, weighted by her sorrow. A dark cloud of despair clung to her skin, a cloak that dimmed her joyful spirit.

'How am I supposed to feel about this?' Star pondered, laying stiff upon her bed, unmoving. The yearning she felt to be with Robin pounded against her heart, and what they could have had together filled her thoughts for hours on end. 'There never was anything between us. There was a few stolen moments, a few glances, and a kiss. What could I have possibly expected to have happened?'

She understood Robin on some level. Not for one second did anyone doubt his dedication and drive for justice. But wasn't she more than all of that?

She would never leave her fellow Titans, they were more of a family than she had ever had. But that didn't mean she couldn't wish she was in Tamaran right now, light-years away from the unending heartache.

She flipped onto her side, facing the starry night sky peeking in through her shaded window. Leaning forward, her hands grazed the clasp that would open the way to freedom. 'I could leave, right now. Fly until this planet was a shape in the distance.'

'Not forever.' Thinking of Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and all the other fantastic people she had met on earth. Her green eyes, glowing softly in the dimmed lighting, glistening with more tears to be shed. 'I need to think this out, and I can't do it while...he's here. What I really need, is some time alone.'

And with a flick of her wrist, the window unlocked. Softly pressing herself upwards, and out of bed, Star slipped her fingers under the sill and slowly lifted, red locks flowing in the night breeze, she pulled herself onto the edge of the window, staring intently down into the depths below.

She wouldn't let some boy affect her so deeply. Robin wouldn't weigh her down, stop her from being herself. She didn't need his affection, his love. What she needed, was to fly.

And she leapt from the tower.

The adrenaline flooded every pore of Star's being, washing away some of the darkness clinging to her and making her feel alive. When she took that jump, she honestly wasn't sure if she would be able to fly. That few second plummet to the ground should have terrified her, but she felt no fear.

Starfire was strong, and the faith she held for her flight passed all boundaries. To be out in the open, wind sliding along her, tangling her hair, was enough to wash away some of the negativity and remind herself that she didn't need Robin to be happy.

Diving in between skyscrapers, twisting through alleyways, loving the rush that only this could give her. She soared through the night sky, going up into the clouds, and low enough to touch the black pavement of the streets. It was absolutely exhilarating.

After satisfying her craving to be in the air, Star landed, sitting along the corner of an old warehouse and dangling her legs off the edge. Refreshed from being out of the confinements of her room, she let her mind wander before returning to the one subject that she truly needed to work out.

She bit her lip, anxiously tugging at her bangs before letting out a pained sigh. 'How is life in the tower ever going to go back to normal? I can't be around Robin, I can't be around any of the other Titans, I can barely think about this without wanting to sob for days!'

Star buried her face into her hands, the familiar feeling of a tightening throat and the flow of tears, and she let herself cry. She wasn't ashamed of her emotions, but that didn't mean she was willing to go speak to Raven or Beastboy or Cyborg about any of this.

'When will these horrible thoughts LEAVE?' She began to sob softly, curling into a ball and laying against the cool cement.

And missed the sound of hesitant feet padding towards her.

Red X was lounging around the dockyard when he heard pained sounds from some nearby area. This part of the city was abandoned, cracked sidewalks and deserted buildings around every corner, and he hadn't seen a soul out here for weeks. Shaking his head, he continued strolling around, before the sobbing resumed once more.

He began racing towards it, maybe because he was curious, or possibly something else. All he knew was that he felt an urge to comfort whoever was in so much pain. The cries began to increase in volume, and his legs continued to sprint, jumping over rubble and dashing between empty storage units until he was on the roof of an abandoned fabric warehouse, and Starfire was right in front of him.

Red X froze, his legs locking into place as he halted his path towards her. They were enemies, and the last person she'd want to comfort her would be him. Conflicting thoughts passed through his mind before he reasoned that maybe being alone and crying for a while is what she needed.

Another soul-wrenching cry emanated from the fallen girl.

And suddenly he was by her side, gloved hand pressing against her cheek, and arm pulling her slim body against his.

The urge he felt to help Starfire was nearly overpowering, and feeling her figure pressed against him, the smell of sweet strawberries wafting towards him as he began to slowly stroke her hair. Reasons for him doing this were long gone, and he felt no hesitation in pulling her even closer as she snuggled into him, sobbing in earnest now and laying her head against his shoulder.

The light from the street lamps was dim, but Red X didn't struggle to make out her features, they seemed to be engrained into his brain. Her beautiful green eyes were hidden from sight, as well as her bewitching grin and cute little dimples.

Her purple uniform fit snuggly around her curves, showing off toned arms and legs, and making him flush and struggle to catch his breath. And lets not forget the curls currently under his gloved hands, as he smoothed, twisted, and stroked the flaming red tresses, lost in the feel of her being so close to him.

He would've stayed there with her until the end of time if he was able to. This girl, this hero, who lived to fight people such as himself, had become some sort of drug for him. Ever since their first encounter, the first moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he was hooked.

Pushing people away was all that he knew, but she had slipped past his boundaries and filled his thoughts for weeks. He began to crave seeing her, and would somehow find himself traveling towards her, watching her fly through the city, a small smile across his face as he watched her sail through jump, letting out laughs of joy, eyes twinkling.

As much as he tried to push away his feelings, as confusing and twisted as they were, he couldn't deny that there was something about Starfire that drew him in like a moth to a flame.

He didn't quite love her, he barely _knew_ her, but she enthralled him more than anyone else he had ever met.

And so the lonely boy, and the heart broken girl, found comfort in each other, and stayed wrapped into each others arms until the break of dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers!

Hope you've had a fantastic weekend, and enjoy this new chapter!

oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO oooOOooo

It was impossible to get her head wrapped around the way Red X had carved a way into her thoughts.

With the already twisted and complicated emotions she felt about Robin, throwing Red X into the mix seemed to make Star feel a hundred times more confused.

After that night, her evening trips seemed to be more and more eventful. She began to crave his voice, his rampant flirting, the way his gloved hand felt on hers.

Her trips didn't go unnoticed, and neither did her sudden change of attitude. The heart ache she felt seemed to ease away, and unknowingly, Red X patched up her broken heart.

He stayed with her for hours upon hours, making her smile when she felt anything but happy, and she felt confident enough to walk around the tower, smiling and gliding around the corridors, full of an unending flow of joy that didn't seem to end.

Granted, any interaction with Robin was rough, the once close friendship they had seemed to have transformed into awkward greetings and avoidance.

The other titans didn't fail to fill in the silences between the two, even Raven changing topics and trying to take Star's mind of Robin by taking her shopping, painting her nails, and even inviting her into her room to chat.

Star filled her days with friendly interactions with Beastboy and Cyborg, helping them cook, playing video games with them, and even learning about cars with Cyborg in the garage and occasionally helping him change the oil or rotate the tires.

She also spent hours upon hours with Raven, enjoying time meditating in peaceful silence, even reading together.

And her nights were spent with Red X.

As much as she loved hanging out with her friends, her eyes never seemed to leave the clock, counting down the hours until she could fly out into Jump.

It was so _easy _being with him, lying down and watching the stars together and talking for hours and hours, sharing stories of her childhood, talking about the Titans and her experiences on Earth. He vaguely mentioned tales of his old life, but she never pressed him for more information. The masked man remained a mystery.

They traveled across the city, him showing her sites and places that she would've never found on her usual patrol.

On this particular night, they were in a small seaside park located on the southern edge of Jump, the moonlight filtering down through towering oak trees, shading the cool sand as the calming roar of the ocean filled the salty air.

Red X and Starfire laid side by side, hands brushing against each other lightly.

"And that tiny little blip of light over there," Star motioned into the starry sky "Is one of the moons near Tamaran."

She felt increasingly aware of the little distance in-between them, and shivered slightly at the warmth radiating off of him.

Star wasn't ready to contemplate whatever their relationship had evolved into, could she be friends with a notorious criminal? Were they even friends? Or more than that?

She flipped from her back onto her side, pushing back slightly to move herself to a more comfortable space away from him. His covered eyes met her, a crooked smile crossing his features.

"Well, I'm not much of an astronomy expert, but I do know one constellation that my dad used to point out all the time when I was younger." Red X moved closed the distance between them, and lightly grabbed her hand, moving it towards the arrangement of stars.

Star flushed, and observed the stars without comment, slowly trying to adjust herself backwards, and ignore the sudden rush of her own pulse. But his grip tightened, and his face moved closer to hers.

"Not just yet, Princess." He whispered, breath tickling her ears. "We're not quite done stargazing yet."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, providing a rest for her head. They stayed entwined together until the stars began to fade from the sky.

The return home from that certain night was when Starfire was finally caught after days of sneaking out.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, and by her calculations, she had at least three hours until the earliest wakers of the Titans began to arise. The guilt she felt by not telling her friends about her nightly excursions was overpowered by the happiness that flowed through her after even moments with Red X, and when she finally arrived at her home, she nearly dropped from her bedroom window as she entered and saw a cloaked figure sat upon her still-made mattress.

Raven.

A thousand excuses entered and fled Star's mind, and she pulled herself in, pulling at a thread on her skirt and staring down at her shoes.

"Star."

Glancing upwards, Starfire saw the worry in Raven's eyes and felt overpowering guilt at her actions. She could trust her friends with almost any of her secrets, but how would they feel about her nightly meetings with Red X?

Star sighed, and brushed imaginary lint off of her uniform before meeting Raven's dark eyes hesitantly.

"Hello Raven." She greeted her friend, shifting her position slightly and mustering up a weak smile.

"It's four A.M., and I'm guessing that you haven't be on patrol for the last few weeks at this time, have you?" Raven crossed the room to her team mate, trying to read her emotions, but as it had been recently, she was barely able to guess on Star's emotion, besides a hint of guilt, and anxiety.

"Well, I, uh, have been craving time outdoors, and since we are so busy in the afternoons, and the night is so peaceful, I find this is a good time to fly." Star had never outright lied to Raven, and what she said was partly the truth, besides a major factor being taken out of her story.

"Star…" Raven searched Star's eyes questioningly, knowing that this was not the full reason of her nightly disappearances.

Star sighed, and debated internally on telling Raven. Raven was one of her best friends, and she would never tell Star's secrets unless she thought that her team-mate was in danger. But Red X was a criminal, and while he had never outright sought a battle with the Titans or injured them badly, he was still a threat. And over the past few weeks Star had seen a side of him that she doubted many others had seen, but would Raven understand why she felt this overpowering need to see him?

As much reluctance and fear she felt at the thought of telling the truth, Raven deserved to know and she would eventually tell the other Titans if she knowingly knew and worried about her trips.

"I have been going out to meet a friend." Taking a deep breath, she rushed out the next part. "You low him as Red-X, but he has been a great listener, and we have spent much time together and I do not believe he is the criminal we see him as. He may do immoral things, but he is not an immoral person. He is very kind, and-

Raven had a knowing smile on her face. She couldn't completely understand Star's reasoning, but she had been aware of her visits with someone, who she now knew as Red X, and could sense that her friend's happiness had been majorly based on said person. He was a criminal, and she couldn't help but feel worried at the thought of them alone together, Raven trusted Star's judgement.

"I don't know how or why, but he's been making you more happy than you have been in a while." Raven clutched Starfire's shoulder, gently squeezing. "But you have to be careful. I know you've been meeting with someone for a while, and I just want you to be sure that you're safe around him, and at least alert me or something when you're going out. I've been worried about you Star, we all have."

Star pulled Raven in for a hug, and her purple haired team-mate stiffened for a split second, then wrapped her arms around Star, before pulling back and placing her hands on Star's shoulders.

"Just don't be afraid to let me in on things ok? As long as you're safe, and happy, I'm ok with it."

Star's bright green eyes became misty, and she gave Raven a bright smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding, I know it's hard to understand but, I enjoy being his friend, and I know he will do no harm to me." She turned, and closed and locked the open window before turning back to Raven. "But I'll make sure to tell you if I'm going out right before I leave. It's a little late, but I'll leave a note saying I'm out on a quick roundabout or something just so you know I'm out."

With one last smile, Raven agreed and exited Star's room, leaving her with a relieved and happy feeling.

She shook off her boots and laid down on her bed, falling asleep with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Readers!

Hope you're all having a fantastic week! And this chapter will be timed around the part after she dropped Red X off after imprisoning him, and now she's heading back to the Comms room for the urgent message and so on.

I apologize for how short the chapters going to be, couldn't quite figure out how to play out this certain chapter and will try to make the next one a lot longer than usual.

Enjoy!

oooOOoooOOoooOOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo

After returning from dropping Red X off, Star wasted no time before hurriedly soaring to the Comms room, anxious to be informed of whatever new trouble had come to Jump.

She opened the doors to find Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all stretched out on the couch, and Star floated over and took a seat next to Raven before questioning her fellow Titans on what exactly was going on.

"Robin just told us all to go here." Raven drawled out, flipping through yet another book as she turned her dark eyes towards the still closed-door that let to the rest of the tower. "Apparently he's too busy to inform us why exactly we all rushed down here."

Furrowing her brows, Star pondered whether she should call Robin on the communicator and alert him that they were all ready to receive the news, but figured that he wouldn't be late unless it was because of something of equal or more importance.

Letting out a small yawn, Star sat her head down on one of the many stuffed pillows and stretched out her legs, making herself comfortable as she lounged about.

Beastboy and Cyborg were both discussing the newest type of pizza topping that had come to their favorite pizza place, and Star couldn't muster up enough enthusiasm about caramel turnip pizza to join them, instead closing her eyes and letting out another drawn out yawn, curling up similar to a cat and deciding to try to fit a quick nap in before Robin showed up.

Star dozed off for a good while before Robin jogged into the room, a frustrated look on his face as he ran up to the computer systems at the front of the room and began typing furiously, letting out angry huffs, and waking Star from her sleepy stupor.

"There should be an important transmission coming in any second." Robin tensely called out, and the others all sat up from their spots on the couch and moved towards him.

Star's eyes noted Robin's tense posture and clenched jaw before biting her lip before hesitantly greeting him. "Hey Robin, what've you been up-"

Robin cut her off, sending her an impatient glance and turning back towards the screen. "Star, this isn't exactly a good time for chit chat."

Scoffing, Star gritted her teeth. "Oh and when is a good time? In the hallways when we're avoiding each other? On our solo patrols now?" she snapped hotly, narrowing her eyes and glaring over at him.

"Our duty to Jump comes before any petty arguments going on." Robin growled, smashing his fingers down on the keyboard and blatantly keeping his eyes away from her general direction.

How much more infuriating could he get?

"Does it now? I must've forgotten that 'our duty' somehow makes it impossible to talk resolve any problems around here." Laughing bitterly, Star walked towards Robin, oblivious to Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg, who had all moved to the side of the room and were watching open-mouthed at their friends arguing.

She shoved a finger into his chest, pushing him back from the keyboard. "I'm not just going to pretend nothing happened." She hissed.

"I don't expect you to." Robin retorted, moving away from her and moving back towards his earlier position. "How about you just keep your thoughts to yourself until after we finish with this meeting. Ok?"

Starfire stepped back, placing her hands up in a surrendering motion and biting her tongue to hold back the flow of angry words she wished to scream at him. "Fine."

After a few moments, a grim, lined face appeared on the screen. Bright white hair and tired grey eyes stared down at them, the stern looking man began speaking. "Hello Titans, you may know me as the Mayor of Gotham. While the rate of crime has been on a steady decrease of late, we have recently been alerted of an underground mob group plotting to attempt to assassinate me, and even the Batman, and send the city into chaos."

He paused, taking a deep breath and gazing directly towards them. "Gotham City needs your help. We would only need one operative, someone who could get inside their base and pose as a member, and hopefully figure out how we can put a stop to all of this and bring their reign of terror to an end."

"I am aware that the crime rate in Jump has been lower than it has been in decades, and wish I could offer up any other way of doing this. But I've been discussing it with the officials of my city and of yours, and see no other option. We need one of your team to volunteer to enter Gotham anonymously and begin working their way up into the ranks of the Mob. They would be required to stay for possibly up to six months, and it would be extremely dangerous."

And before any of the other Titans could even fully register what was being asked of them, Star stepped forwards and straightened her shoulders.

"I'll do it."


	9. Chapter 9

So I might've possibly been extremely busy and forgot to update on Sunday. And I am terribly terribly sorry it's been an insane week and I completely forgot about updating and dearest readers do not fear I shall not abandon this story! A million apologies for being a forgetful writer AGH.

oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO oooOO

Star had set her mind on leaving for this mission.

The pleas of her fellow Titans and the anger that was emanating off of Robin didn't deter her from finishing the call with the Mayor and heading straight to her room to begin shoving belongings into her bag.

When she volunteered, she knew that Robin would be livid with her. He snapped towards her, looking angry and disbelieving and…hurt.

She didn't know how she felt about seeing that last emotion.

The twisted past and present she had with Robin made all her thoughts about him muddled and confused, and while she missed their lost friendship with an ache, the bitter arguments had made the chasm in-between them seem more and more impossible to mend.

She let Robin finish the conversation with Gotham's mayor, he had approved her journey to the city and that was all she needed to hear before she dashed out of the room, not needing to turn to see the shocked looks upon her friends faces.

The conference lasted for a few minutes longer, mostly confirming Starfire's passage into Gotham, and it wasn't long before she heard Robin's R-Cycle Rev up and peel out of the driveway.

It wasn't forever, but it would be the longest she had been parted from her friends in years, but every day she stayed at the tower the problems that had already arisen became more and more angry, to the point where some days she wished she could lock her door and bury under her covers until everyone started acting like themselves again.

Maybe this break to Gotham would be a good thing? Starfire couldn't help but feel that she needed to be away from Robin, her unresolved feelings about him didn't seem to be leading anywhere, and it was a good opportunity to become more independent and help out a city in need.

She had always relied extremely heavily on her friends, to be there and protect her during every fight, and working solo would be a completely foreign experience. She could hone her star bolts and improve her hand to hand fighting, especially because the very place she was going undercover at happened to be a fighting ring.

Raven entered shortly after she began packing, her silent presence hovering in the corner. Giving her a weak smile, Star hovered towards her and pulled Raven into a hug, sure that Raven was more than worried about her and not sure on how else to reassure her.

"I know things between you and Robin haven't been the best but.. Star.. that's a long time to be undercover and well… you know…. people will miss you."

Backing up from the hug, Star's heart clenched and she held back tears.

"Raven I know you think this isn't a good idea, but I need to get away from all of this! Time'll fly by and before you know it I'll be back." Raven frowned, and looking away, pulled her cloak tightly around her, clenching and unclenching her hold around the dark fabric.

"They can have another hero go. I'm sure other heroes would jump at the chance to do this." Raven continued, her voice nearly pleading as she attempted to reason with her friend.

"Raven, I'll miss you and Beast boy and Cyborg and Robin more than you'll ever know."

"But I have to do this."

Raven nodded, and drifted out of the room.

Collapsing onto the bed, Star shoved her face into a pillow and let out a small sob. She hated hurting her friends this way, but this was the right decision to make. It had to be.

Sunlight filtered in through messily closed curtains, causing Star to jolt up from her position half on and off the bed, flailing her arms as she managed to knock over nearly every single piece of luggage on the bed on her way down.

"Fantastic." She muttered, rubbing her eyes and patting down her unruly hair. She began to lazily throw the clothing and bags into a semi organized pile before doing a once over of her room.

She had somehow managed to spread the mess across the entire floor, pieces of carpet the only sign that her floor wasn't made out of clothing. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she decided that her grumbling tummy was far more important than cleaning and exited the room.

As she floated down the hallway, she remembered the events of the night previous and hesitantly peeked around the corner, unsure of how her friends would act towards her after she agreed to such a huge mission so rashly and without talking to them before hand.

Beast boy was rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen, back towards her as he grunted and threw cereal boxes behind him, seemingly intent on finding the perfect breakfast food.

Quietly padding in, she gathered up the various boxes in her hand and set them on a nearby counter before letting out a soft "Good morning."

Beast Boy was far from the liveliest person in the morning, but when he barely glanced at her and managed only a nod, Star felt her heart sink. She had disappointed her friends, and she wished she hadn't been so quick to accept the mission. No longer floating, she picked up the rest of the food boxes before glumly reaching into the fridge for the mustard bottle.

Pulling out a straw and frowning at it, Star pulled off the lid and began drinking. Even her favorite drink couldnt make her feel better this morning, and she sniffed, pushing away unshed tears as she watched one of her bestfriends ignore her.

Beastboy kept his eyes everywhere except for on Starfire, and he remained silent as he began mixing all the cereal they had into one bowl, creating a concoction of sugary crunchy bits. He sat down a chair away from Star and began devouring it, crunching loudly as he smacked his lips.

Star watched, smiling slightly at her his silly antics and tugging on her hair slightly.

"That looks good." She commented, keeping her voice light.

Beastboy smiled slightly "It's pretty delicious, not as good as your mustard though." He teased, causing Star to giggle.

They lapsed back into silence.

"Beastboy... I..."

He held up a messy hand and turned towards her.

"I think I sort of understand why you did it, and while I far from agree, I think if you feel that it's the best thing to do, go for it."

He paused, and then moved over to the seat next to her.

"However, you have to call AT LEAST three times a week. And write to me, and I can send you lots of mustard and I'll make sure to take great care of Silky."

"And also, you have to tell me about all the butt-kicking you do... and..."

Beast boy continued on, and Star laughed along with him, happiness radiating off of her.


End file.
